Heaven Only Knows
by TerraZeal
Summary: Based on another country music song that brings tears to my eyes. Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel. The boys hear a church sermon and Sam is wondering about the fate of one person.


_**Author's Note: **Another country-music based song. This is the last, I swear, but I was almost in tears listening to this song. Its so beautiful. Dean/Cas Sam/Loki slash. Once takes place after There Can Be No Peace, my other fic, which isn't finished yet, but just assume that what you're reading has/will happen._

_Heaven Only Knows_

Sam was reading a local newspaper. They'd stopped in this town...for no real reason except to rest and eat. Cas and Dean were out doing either or both right now. It was just he and Loki. The Trickster god leaned over Sam and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Whats got you all emo today, deary?" Loki sat down on Sam's lap, jostling the newspaper a bit. Sam sighed and shoved the Trickster lightly off him.

"I was reading this article." Sam sighed. "Its really...sad. I know you don't know much about human feelings but-"

Loki cut him off with a kiss. "Oh hush. I know quite a bit about human feelings. Being around YOU long enough is bound to give anyone an understanding of human emotions, since you overflow with them. Not that that's a BAD thing at all. I learned a lot from, you."

As if to emphasize this, Loki started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, licking him here and there. He was a little surprised when his beloved Sammy pushed him away.

"Loki, babe, I love you, you know that. I just want to finish reading this, thats all. Then maybe we can...have some fun." Loki recognized the gleam in Sam's eye and went to get ready for him in bed. Naked. Covered in chocolate.

Back in the living room, Sam was finally able to read his article in peace. He loved Loki, but not when he was being annoying, which he was. A bus bound for Mexico had crashed nearby, slammed into by an 18 wheeler. There were no survivors. He wrinkled his brows. This was a paper from..25 years ago. He didn't care about people who'd died that long ago...

But then. He sort of did. He read through the article. A farmer, a teacher, a preacher, and a hooker had been on that bus when it was hit by the 18 wheeler. The farmer...he left his land, and his love of growing things with his young son, who was, according to signs posted around town, THE farmer. He provided all the fruits and veggies you could want. People loved him. The farmer's son.

The teacher...all she'd done was try and give her students a better start, that article read. It read that many of them loved her and missed her and would until their dying day. The teacher was a loved woman and it hurt Sam to think that she had just died in freak accident.

The preacher...all it said about him was that he had placed a bloodstained Bible in the hookers hand and then told her "Can't you see the promised land?". That was all the article had to say about him. It did not say whether he lived or died.

There was no article on the hooker. But Sam doubted there would be. No one would write a loving article about some slut, except perhaps her former fucks. He sighed, and tucked the old newspaper away, going to apologize to Loki. What he found surprised him. Loki laying naked, covered in chocolate sauce, on a bed of rose petals.

"I wanted to be romantic for you, Sammy. Come on. Doesn't this chocolate sauce just look...delicious..." Loki ran a finger over his manhood, slowly, sinfully, licking the chocolate sauce off his fingers.

It was just too much for Sam. "You look more delicious than the sauce. But I assume I'm going to have to lick it all off..."

Later on, Castiel and Rachel were begging to stop by a nearby church and hear the preacher speak. As former angels, the others could sort of see WHY, but why THIS church? They hadn't stopped by any other. And normally Loki, who disliked churches, agreed that he too wanted to visit this one. The Winchesters and Bobby just sighed and shrugged, going along with their lovers.

Dean almost fell asleep during the sermon. Sam had had to kick him several times. Loki was keeping Sam awake by pinching his ass at really inopportune moments. Eventually, the preacher said he was going to tell a story.

He told the same story Sam had read in that old newspaper. About the farmer, teacher, preacher, and hooker who had all died that one day. He held up a bloodstained Bible, the same one in the picture of the preacher holding.

He said."Bless the farmer...and the teacher...and...the preacher...who gave this Bible to my momma, who read it to me. I guess its not what you take when leave this world behind, but what you leave behind you when you go." The preacher smiled and was finished, stepping down, concluding the sermon.

Sam couldn't help but feel...better. The hooker hadn't died. And she hadn't been ignored. She'd changed her ways. She'd been pregnant, on that bus. Maybe God had saved her, and her baby. Her son. The preacher. Loki put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You all right, sweetcheeks? You're feeling a little...emo again. But this time almost happy emo."

"Would you stop that? I love you, but I hate when you read my feelings like you do sometimes."

"As my Sammy commands! So, anyway, now that I know you're feeling a lil emo..wanna tell me why?"

"Maybe later, Loki." He leaned on the Trickster and they headed toward the Impala.

As they were driving down the road, he noticed, outside his window, three wooden crosses, each had a name above them and each name matched the names of the farmer, teacher, and preacher who had died in that accident. Why there's not four of them...now he knows. Because she didn't die. The hooker. The woman who had given up everything, her life, her family...for a life of selling herself on the streets.

And yet, she was the one God had seen fit to live. He knew now that the woman had cleaned herself up and changed her ways, if only for her beloved son, the town's preacher, who still kept his mother's bloodstained Bible, given to her by a dying preacher. Even to the last, the preacher hadn't judged her. Somehow, he'd know she was going to live and wanted her life to change. And so it had, so she had.

Somehow, he knew she wasn't a hooker anymore, and her son, a preacher, took care of her as well as he could. Things worked out, in the end, Sam guessed. God DID save some people. Maybe for greater things. Things they would do in the future, forgetting all they had done in the past.

Three Wooden Crosses.

Now he knew why there weren't four. He smiled and nuzzled Loki, who reciprocated with a kiss.


End file.
